farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rogue4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farmville Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farmville Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiriluser (Talk) 17:43, October 14, 2009 LOTRO I took a look at your LOTRO Wiki, and it seems you've done quite a good job! I hope you'll be willing to stay and help me with this Wiki. I could use another editor, as LobStoR, Necror and myself are the only real active users here. So far, there haven't been any vandal problems, but I could still use another hand. Up for it? 19:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Adminship You seem to be quite a productive user, and I think you'd make a great admin here. You obviously have more experience than I do. Would you be interested in an adminship here on FarmVille Wiki? 02:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you are now an administrator of FarmVille Wiki. As a side note, it's easier to keep track of a conversation if it stays on one talkpage, albeit the one it started on. I'm signing off for today, but I should be back on tomorrow. 00:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar :Thanks :) Rogue 05:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Rogue4ever! I have looked over your edits to the Wiki and I must say I'm hugely impressed. Nice work! :Thanks much! If you signed your comment with ~~~~ I'd know who to thank. :) Rogue 21:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Policy Hi, could you take a look at the policy I have proposed in the Watercooler please? Thanks. Theboy1001 15:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with wikia quite yet so not sure where the watercooler is. :P Could you link me? Rogue 18:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. Simply go to Forum:Watercooler for a list of all topics. Alternatievly, you can navigate there from the Community link on the side menu. Also, when reply to me, could you do so on my talk page so I can be notifies please? Simply post a new heading with RE: in front of the topic. For example, if you are replying to this, you would post Re:Policy on my talk page. Thanks. Theboy1001 22:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Speedy deletion I've added the template Template:Speedy deletion and the article Farmville Wiki:Speedy deletion. Could you read through them and make sure they are ok? Thanks. Theboy1001 20:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Looks good to me. I made 1 spelling correction but other than that. Rogue 18:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. As you are an admin, could you regularly look at Category:Candidates for speedy deletion for articles marked please? Thanks. Theboy1001 22:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) better Farmville_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Suggestion Look here please? Could you take a look at this please? Theboy1001 21:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Image policy I've posted a suggestion for an image policy here. Could you take a look please? Theboy1001 19:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Active Nice to see you active here again, both you and Kiriluser seem to be going a bit inactive. 03:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Took a small break. I've been busy with LOTRO-wiki lately, there's a new expansion coming out for the game and I've been meaning to get some projects done. I'll hop on and off here and there. Looks like there's some good contributors now which is good! Rogue 03:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, I must say that I am impressed with this wiki :). As I told Kiril, I wish that the wikis that I started would be this popular XD 03:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. I think it helps that its such a popular app. :) I wanted to take over zynga wiki at some point and do a mass wiki (include all wikis for zynga games). Pipe dream right now though. Rogue 04:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::While you are on, what do you think of my changes to the MediaWiki:Sitenotice, MediaWiki:Recentchangestext, MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Common.js? Kiriluser gave me temporary admin to fix these things, but I would like some feedback :) 04:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::First 2 links are good to go. I'm not sure what you changed or are doing to the common.css and .js. Just be careful with those 2. Making changes to them should only be done sparingly and for good reason. If Kiriluser gave you the go ahead, then I am sure everything is fine. :) Rogue 04:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I am more asking about what you think about the changes, e.g. admin colours in the RC. Don't worry, I have quite a bit of MediaWiki experience, so I won't mess it up (too much XD) 04:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool beans.. still can't tell without sifting through code. Not really in mood right now. I am sure it'll be good. I have mine set to blue. Rogue 04:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Could you take a look at the speedy deletion candidates page and delete anything that could be deleted please? Thanks very much. Theboy1001 22:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Animal goods Do you think that we should be making individual pages for animals goods, such as Eggs, Feathers and Milk, or do you think that'd be unnecessary? 17:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Unnecessary as that information is listed in the animal template on the animal pages. If we made separate pages I fear that would be redundant and too short. Rogue 22:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::That's pretty much what I thought... Thanks for your input. 22:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Image Policy My proposed Image policy has not had a reply in a while and I would like to implement it soon. You had an issue that was not resolved. Would oyu like to take a look so we can sort it out please? Or I can just implement it as it is. Theboy1001 21:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) My Rfa I have not had much responce to my RfA recently, so I've added a paragraph to it. I was wondering if you'd like to take a look. Thanks. Theboy1001 15:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Oversight Hello, I would like to stop by and tell you that administrators now have the ability to "oversight", or hide a revision or log action. Actually, this isn't really oversight, but rather something that works similar, but is easily undo-able. To use this new feature which is enabled for all administrators, go into any page's history, or any log. Beside each revision or log action there is a (show - hide). When you click on that, it takes you to a self-explanatory interface which allows you to do one of three things: *Hide the revision text; or what was in the revision. *Hide the edit summary. *Hide the user/IP's username/IP address. All of these should be used in the case of harsh swearing, and pretty much nothing else. Please provide any feedback that you may have. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC)